Undusted
by Victoire Wolf Smith
Summary: Natasha has the soul stone, and it's time for everyone decimated by the snap to come home.


**A/N: So, this is me venting my feels by writing what want to happen at the end of Endgame.**

In complete epicness, Natasha got hold of the soul stone. She held it out to use its power, her face knitted in concentration. Everyone held their breath, hoping it would work, hoping she could bring them back.

Suddenly, dust spewed out of the gauntlet, spreading across the universe in a matter of seconds. Figures of people were reforming all around them, solidifying before their eyes.

The first to appear was Bucky, confused, his eyes darting around. Then he spotted Steve, who was turning towards him. They embraced as others began to take shape.

"Hey Buck," Steve said, his voice cracking.

"Steve," Bucky said, clearly relieved. "What happened?" Steve held his friend even closer.

"We'd lost," He said, overcome with emotion. "But now we've won."

More of the fallen started to appear at a rapidly increasing rate. Clint rushed forward as Wanda appeared, placing a supportive arm around her shoulders. T'Challa and Shuri spotted Okoye and ran to her. Rhodey helped Sam up, and they went to join Steve and Bucky, who were still holding onto each other tightly, not daring to let got. Scott ran to Cassie, Hope, Hank, and Janet, picking up his daughter with tears in his eyes. Groot, Drax, Mantis, and Quill found Rocket, ensuing a Guardians Groot hug, Nebula standing awkwardly to the side. Nick Fury appeared with Maria Hill, and he led her over to Carol, happy to see she was here.

"Agent Hill," he said proudly. "I'd like you to meet Captain Carol Danvers."

"Good to see you Fury," Carol said. "Glad you saved the communicator for a real emergency. Like the eyepatch," she added, smirking. Fury gave her a warning look, not wanting have come back to life just in time to have his secret revealed.

Wong and Doctor Strange appeared, unfazed, Wong heading towards Bruce and Strange immediately going to Tony, who was looking around desperately. Tony turned to him.

"Oh look," he said. "It's the wizard. Would you mind telling us this plan now?"

"I can't Tony," Strange said, "There is no-"

"-No other way," Tony retorted. "Yeah I think you got the point across last time."

Strange opened his mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by a voice.

"Mr. Stark?" The voice called. Tony spun around, and there was Peter, his back turned away from him.

"Peter!" Tony shouted. The kid turned around eyes wide, and started running towards his mentor.

"Mr. Stark!" He cried, rushing into Tony's arms. Tony put his arms around him, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey kid," Tony said, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. "I missed you."

"Me too Mr. Stark," Peter said. "It was so weird and scary in there, I thought I'd never get out and I just wanted to see you, and Aunt May, and Ned, and-"

"It's okay kid," Tony said. "Everyone's back, and I am going to take you to your aunt as soon as I possibly can, okay?"

"Okay Mr. Stark," Peter said, his eyes stinging with tears of relief.

In a sudden burst of light, a final figure appeared. Natasha strained against the power of the stone. After a few seconds, the figure solidified, and the light went into the soul stone to reveal Gamora, standing with her eyes closed.

The light in the soul stone went out and Natasha fell backwards, only to be caught by Wanda's powers. She and Clint helped her stand properly, not taking there eyes of Gamora.

"Gamora?" Quill croaked, rushing towards her, Nebula right behind him.

"Peter?" Gamora moaned, blinking.

"Yeah, it's me," Quill said. "It's me."

Gamora fully opened her eyes, a certain sadness to them and she smiled at Quill. Tears blinking down their face, they kissed. Rocket, Groot, and Drax rolled their eyes. They broke apart and Gamora spotted her sister, who looked down. She walked up to her.

"Nebula," Gamora said. She looked up, and Gamora was surprised to see she was holding back tears of her own. Immediately, Gamora pulled her sister into a hug. Nebula stiffed at first, but preceded to hug her sister back. The rest of the Guardians joined in, followed by Thor. Soon, everyone joined in, creating the ultimate Avengers group hug, Groot joining them all together with his branches.

Everything was alright now. They were going to be okay.

**A/N: And that's it! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
